Edmund's Turn
by real narnian
Summary: ok so this is my first story.....hope you like it! and it is not very close to the series, well i lied it is but there are a couple of changes that I made.and this is based off of a dream I had so that is the reason for the things and characters I added
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: The Dream

Edmund fell into his bed after yet another early morning talk with Lucy about the only thing on both of their minds for the last two years: Narnia. Both of them were wondering when they would return, because while that was all they longed for, they dreaded returning because they would not be accompanied by their older siblings Peter and Susan. Edmund knew that he didn't need Peter by his side during his next adventure in Narnia, but he was worried about how he would do…after all the first time he visited Narnia he was alone, and he ended up betraying his family and Lucy's friend. What if he did something horrible like that again? True, he regained his honor and he because a hero when he broke the Witches wand, which almost cost him his life. But he couldn't help but wonder how he would manage with out the wisdom of his brother.

Edmund sighed, and turned to lie on his side. _Why am I worrying so much? I have as much experience in Narnia as Peter does, both ruling and in battle. And it's not as if I am going to have to rule Narnia again and even if I do I am perfectly capable of doing so._ "Go to sleep Edmund" He said to himself out loud into the black darkness of his room. With that sentence echoing in his head, he closed his eyes.

The light shining through his eyelids seemed to bright, even if it was morning. His room was never so bright. "Open your eyes Edmund" the voice that spoke to him was familiar, but if the voice belonged to who Edmund thought it did it could only mean one thing. Still groggy, Edmund opened his eyes a fraction, and a second later they flew open, for standing in front of him was Aslan.

"Aslan!" Edmund cried and then he looked around, and his eyebrows came together in confusion. "Where are we?" They were standing on a small beach that, according to Edmund, was not located in Narnia.

"Edmund,", said the lion in a voice that sent waves of joy throughout Edmund's body "you are simply dreaming. However, I must speak with you. Narnia is in need of your sister and you yet again. The White Witch has escaped her prison, and she has gathered together a mixed force of Narnians, Telmarines and an array of other creatures from all throughout the world that is much greater than any force you have faced. There is a prophecy written, and you are to have a great role in saving Narnia because of it.

"What does the prophecy say?" asked Edmund, noticing how the lions eyes became grave.

"When the Loyal Queen and the Just King together wield the blade of ice and together place it in the heart of the Queen of ice only then will she fall into the embrace of death." Aslan watched Edmund take the prophecy in, and watched him realize what exactly it meant.

"But, who is the Loyal Queen?"

"When you return to Narnia, the night after you arrive return to the square where the ursurper lost his life, and she will be waiting, but before you can complete the prophecy you must help her find a friend she lost." Aslan began to fade as Edmund realized he was actually waking up "Good Luck, Son of Adam" Were the last words Edmund heard before Aslan had vanished, leaving nothing but white in Edmunds sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Return

Edmund felt himself grinning as his eyes flew open at the exact same time as he threw off his bed covers, ignoring both the stinging cold he felt and the clock that read five am, all he could think about was how he needed to talk to Lucy. _Were going back! We finally get to go back! I hope that I can find the loyal Queen; whoever she is and-_Edmund's thoughts were interrupted as he tripped over a pile of books lying in the middle of his floor that scattered as he fell to the floor with a loud thump. Rubbing his elbow, he picked himself up and slowly and much more carefully made his way out of his room and across the hall into Lucy's room. She was already awake, and from the look on her face Edmund could guess it was because of the loud thump he had made falling.

"Edmund? Was that loud noise you falling?" She asked, seeing him rubbing his elbow and assuming he was the cause of the noise. He had always been the clumsiest of the four so the accusation didn't surprise him in the slightest.

"Yeah, Lu it was but listen to this; were going back to Narnia!" He grinned again, this time caused by the look of pure joy radiating off his little sister's face. She had always been the closest to Aslan and Narnia, and he knew that as much as it had hurt him to have to leave Narnia after helping Caspian, Lucy felt twice as pain as he did. "Aslan came to me in a dream and told me the reason, the White Which has escaped and we have to help Caspian…" Edmund trailed off, not sure if he should tell her about the prophecy or not. He decided not to.

"Oh Edmund, that's wonderful! I can't wait to see Reepicheep, and Caspian, and Trumpkin, and Trufflehunter, and all of our other friends…Oh I hope we can help Caspian! When are we leaving?" She looked at Edmund again with the same radiant look of joy on her face, but she was also curious, wanting to know when she would be able to see her friends again.

"I don't know Lu, Aslan never told me but I think soon."

And as soon as he said those words, a thin ray of light shone under Lucy's door, which he had closed so they could talk. It was to bright to be from the hall light and it was to early for it to be the sun. Edmund and Lucy looked at each other, and with Edmund going first they walked to the door and opened it. The light was to bright to see, so they just kept walking, eyes closed, knowing somehow they were safe. Soon they heard voices that were strange, yet familiar and they opened their eyes and saw they had walked into a tent holding Caspian and many other familiar faces, all holding a mixture of shock and joy on them. Edmund felt a feeling he had not felt for two years. They had returned.


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is the third Chapter and it introduces a new character…sorry to anyone who reads this series its been so long since I wrote a chapter…I have had some very busy weeks so I hope that anyone reading this enjoys it!_

Chapter 3: The Loyal Queen

Emma peered out of her room and looked up and down the hall. Seeing no one, she tip-toed out of her room, down the hall and down the stairs, occasionally taking large steps or sidestepping to avoid a creak in the floor. After six years of sneaking out of her aunt's house she had become very know ledged about all the loud, creaky spots in the route from her room to the back door. As she set a foot on the last step on the staircase, she heard a voice and movement and froze. She knew if her aunts caught her sneaking out she would never be allowed to go out of the house, even for school.

Her aunts were very old fashioned, and she was constantly being grounded for either her behavior, or her clothes, and even her school uniform was to short for their liking. They had provided her with the clothing they had deemed fit for her to wear, which consisted of high collars, long sleeves, hoop-skirts, and either a hideous floral-print or a muddy brown color and lace, tons and tons of lace. Emma, however, had "modified" one of the dresses using a pair of scissors and a butter knife and had cut it, (a little un-evenly) to knee-length with a normal neck and short sleeves. As hard as she had tried, there was still lace everywhere; she did not have enough skill to remove the lace without cutting a good amount of the dress off.

As she felt her heart pound, not knowing if she could deal with being locked in her room for another month, she listened, hoping that no one would walk out. She exhaled as the footsteps moved away, towards the living room. Emma snuck to the kitchen entrance and, seeing no one, gave up all tact and darted past the kitchen and out the back door, making sure to close it silently. Then, grinning for the first time in a week, she sprinted around the house until she knew that the only way her aunts would see her was if they looked out her window. Then, she leaned against the house and closed her eyes.

"_It is time to return_" Emma heard a rich, commanding voice speak these words, and then she shivered, feeling a chill wind that seemed out of place in England's summer, and she noticed the sun shinning through her eyelids had, well vanished. She opened her eyes a sliver, and then opened them fully as she took in her surroundings. She was standing on this square stone plaza next to this mound made of rock and stone, and it looked like there had been an entrance, but a pile of stones was now blocking it. "Emma"

a voice said. She turned around and saw this huge lion standing there, and Emma wondered why she wasn't screaming and running away, after all, it was a lion talking to her.

"Y-yes?"

"Welcome back dear one; I am Aslan. I am sorry I cannot explain very much to you, but if you stay here, very soon a king of Narnia will come and he will be able to help you. When you see him, tell him this prophecy: "When the Loyal Queen and the Just King together wield the blade of ice and together place it in the heart of the Queen of ice only then will she fall into the embrace of death." You are the loyal queen Emma, and you must step into your place and begin what you are destined to do" The lion closed his eyes. "Once again, I am sorry for this…I never meant for you to have to rush into this. Especially after what happened to you last time. And dear one, you will need these things." He turned his head to the side, and Emma followed and saw a sword, a spear made of ice or something with a bunch of leather straps suddenly lying on a rock. She turned to look at the lion, but he was gone. Deciding to follow his advice, and owing to the fact she had no idea where she was, Emma sat down and began to attach the sword to her side.


	4. Chapter 4

the plot begins to thicken hope you like it 

Chapter Four: Return to the How

As Edmund and Lucy looked around the tent, they saw Caspian, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and many other faces. Edmund felt his heart soar, they were back. Caspian stared, and then asked "Are you here because of the Witch?"

"Yeah, we are," Edmund replied, "Where are we?"

"About twenty minutes away from Aslans How. The witches army is gathered across the river Rush. But they are on the move and I fear we will meet them in the same place you faced her. And their forces are so big…" Caspian sighed.

Edmund looked at him and realized one thing; he had to find the queen in the prophecy. Because he knew that Caspian had never faced anyone like the White Which, and he knew that he would have to help a lot, and the only way he could think of doing that without taking complete control from Caspian was to fulfill the prophecy.

That night he snuck out of the tent and saw Cleft, a griffon he had spoken to earlier about giving him a ride to Aslans How that night. He smiled at the griffon and climbed on his back, waiting until they were high above the camp before giving his thanks. The griffon responded "Of course your majesty," and after about twenty five minutes landed in the trees just beyond the How.

"Hide unless you hear me call, if not I'll come back here." He said this as he began to walk towards the figure sitting on the rock where Peter fought Miraz. When Edmund reached the square he called out to her, and she started, and turned around. She was an inch or two shorter than he was, with bare feet and an (in Edmunds opinion) extremely hideous muddy brown dress with frayed short sleeves, a lot of lace, and an uneven hemline. She had her hair in this messy knot that gave nothing away about the color or length. She was tanner than Edmund, but paler than Caspian. He couldn't see her eyes and she had a sword hanging from one side, a black leather belt and shoulder strap to hold it up. And, as she turned, he only saw one thing: The Witch's blade.

In one motion he had his sword blade pressed against her throat. She gasped and shrank back so she was leaning against a pillar, which was probably the only thing holding her up.

"Who are you, and why shouldn't I kill you right now?" Edmund growled, seeing her reach for her sword hesitantly, as if she didn't know what to do. And she was shaking.

"E-Emma…I mean…umm..i guess…I would be…well…Queen…erm…Emma….erm..the…o what was it..Loyal?" She worded this as though it was a question…she didn't know who she was. Edmund was shocked. HE lowered his blade and looked at her. She stopped shaking, and slid to the ground.

"When the Loyal Queen and the Just King together wield the blade of ice and together place it in the heart of the Queen of ice only then will she fall into the embrace of death." He saw her eyes grow wide and she struggled to her feet, even though Edmund saw she was shaking again.

"Are you the Just king?" He nodded. "o-ok…who are you?"

"King Edmund…your name is Emma?"

"Yeah, but that's all I know…This lion told me my name, the prophecy and that's it. I don't know anything about this place, or when I was queen or any-Oh!" There was a soft thump as an arrow with black feathers went into her side. Edmund caught her as she fell, and he felt panic. "Emma? Emma!" He looked up and saw a band of minotaurs running towards him "Cleft!" he yelled, as he picked up Emma and started to run towards the woods. He saw a shadow, and Cleft landed next to him, but thankfully didn't ask questions, just bent low so Edmund could put Emma on his back, and climb up behind him, gently holding Emma so she wouldn't get jostled. She moaned, and he could tell she would die very soon if she didn't get to Lucy.

"Cleft we need to get back as fast as possible. This is a queen of Narnia and she will die if we don't."

Cleft was already flying. Edmund looked at Emma's face, which had falled back so he could see her eyes were closed and her face was growing white. He looked at her side and saw blood running onto his hands.

"Don't die Emma, we need you." He said this as the lights of camp came into view.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Emma and Edmund

Emma woke up in a strange tent still wearing her dress, which was now soaked in blood. Her hands felt her side, remembering that an arrow had hit her there, and the last thing she remembered was hearing that strange guy who was apparently the person she had come to find carrying her and saying that she was needed...but she wasn't dead, she didn't even have a mark.

"Don't worry, you are fine, I used my cordial to heal you" Emma turned and saw a girl a few years younger than her in a very pretty dress holding a pile of clothes. " I'm Queen Lucy, Edmund's younger sister, and here are some clothes for you, sorry they don't have any dresses in your size."

As Emma got dressed, Lucy explained where Narnia was, who Aslan was, and what was currently going on. Emma couldn't believe it, but honestly, she didn't care. She was free to go where she wished and as long as she was here she never had to see her Aunts again.

Edmund walked out of his tent after a horrible nights sleep. Once he had arrived with Emma, he had to explain everything, but had managed to keep the prophecy hidden. He had told Caspian and Lucy that Aslan had told him that another Queen of Narnia had been brought back, but had no idea who she was or what Narnia was. Lucy was currently waiting to explain everything to her once she woke up. Edmund closed his eyes and thought back to last night. He remembered that she had had an elegant look to her, and he could tell she was queenly, even in that horrid dress.

He heard talking, and opened his eyes. Lucy was walking out of Emma's tent, and behind her he saw Emma. He could see now that she had hazel eyes, and long wavy golden brown hair with blonde highlights. He also thought how she was beautiful, despite the fact that she was wearing a spare pair of Caspian's pants and a white shirt that were slightly big on her. She was smiling at something Lucy was saying and for some reason he found himself at a loss of words, possibly because the first impression she had of him was him holding a sword to her throat, or because of how she looked with the sun on her. He brushed that thought aside as she turned towards him.

Emma looked up and saw Edmund standing outside of a tent looking at her. She paused, then walked over to him.

"I'm sorry I...uh..held a sword to you neck and threatened to kill you." He said as she walked up. "How are you feeling?"

She smiled slightly, "I feel fine, and it's ok, I guess, um I mean don't worry about it. Lucy said you were just reacting to this" and she gestured to the part of the Witches blade she had hanging from her belt. "But I think that I need to probably keep it out of site around here" She smiled again, and Edmund grinned back at her. "Lucy said that no one has heard of me, ever. Why is that?"

"I have no idea, it could be a number of things, the Which could have destroyed all recorded history of you."

She nodded "Well, whatever the case, I plan to make sure I find out who I was, starting with if I was a good fighter or not. I figure thats the best place to start, maybe I will remember something" she paused.

Edmund jumped in and asked "Maybe I could help, I am a decent swordsman, and If you were great at that, it won't take you long to gain your skills back" Emma smiled, and they walked towards the swords field.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: What Now?

Emma, it turned out, was apparently an extremely good swords women when she was a queen, and she still had those skills. After only a few practice rounds, she had been able to beat Edmund, Caspian, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and a variety of other soldiers. Her sword was also odd. Where there were normally jewels there was what appeared to be a scale of some sort, but it gleamed like a jewel and could not be scratched. And the blade shone in the sun, but is had an odd quality, no one could tell what make it was, it definetly was not a Narnian or Telmarine sword.

"Well I am impressed" Edmund said after a rematch, of which she won yet again. "You must have been some fighter, well you still are. Are you sure you don't remember anything?"

"Yeah, not a thing. All I know is what Aslan, you and Lucy have told me. But I get a sense that the Witch is involved because I had to have ruled before she took over, maybe that's why I'm part of the prophecy." She pushed her bangs behind her ears, and looked at Edmund. "Do you ride"

"Of course I do, it's one of my favorite things to do. Why?"

"I love riding, I was hoping to be able to explore around the camp and ride some too. And anyways, I'm kinda dressed for riding, apparently Lucy lucked out with clothing." She gestured to her outfit.

Edmund laughed. "It doesn't look bad, if thats what you mean," he said without thinking. She looked at him, and he decided to change the subject. "Um, the horses are down there, and if you want someone who is familiar with the area, I would be happy to go with you. I am always up for that."

She smiled, "Yeah, sure. The last thing I need is to get lost. Want to go now?"

"Sure but maybe you should have Lucy hold the Witches spear, and I'm leaving my sword too, I find it annoying when I ride."

After leaving their swords and the spear with Lucy, they walked over and got horses. Emma was also an excellent horseman, and she and Edmund were soon racing. They headed deeper into the woods, and Emma pulled ahead. Then, out of no where, she was pulled off her horse by a rope that had been looped around her wrist. Edmund reached for his sword, and then remembered that he had left it in the camp. Then, he was jerked off of his horse in the same manner. He looked up and saw a Telmarine, Then a sack went over his head and everything went black.

When the sack came off his heard, he was tied to a tree next to Emma, who appeared to be seething. He looked around, and saw a group of men and dwarves, who were dressed in poor clothing, but had high quality weaponry.

"They must be one of those bandit groups, they work to find people that they think they can capture and hold for ransom, or whoever is the highest bidder" He muttered to Emma, who hissed back something about how they were going to pay for thinking she was a guy. They looked over at them and said something. With a sinking feeling, Edmund realized they had recognized him, and that he would soon become the witches prisoner once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Chase

After what seemed like hours, Edmund felt Emma poking his side. He turned, and saw the the group had fallen asleep, including their guard.

"I have a knife hidden in my boot, can you reach it?" She whispered. He nodded. After some awkward maneuvering, he managed to reach and get the knife out of her boot. A few minutes later, they were free. Emma grabbed a sword for her, for Edmund, and grabbed a quiver of arrows and a bow. Then, in what something Edmund thought only he was capable of doing, she tripped over a log and landed on one of their captors.

She scrambled off of him, but unfortunately, he was awake. Yelling, he woke up their other captors, and Edmund sighed. Now they would have to fight their way out. Before the captors could draw their swords, Emma had already shot 3, a feat that Edmund had never seen done, even by Susan, who was known to be the best archer in Narnian history. Then, she drew the sword she had grabbed and began dueling with another person while saying something about "still thinking I'm a guy? You better hope you die fast".

Edmund heard something behind him, and in one smooth, fluid motion, drew his sword, turned, parried a blow, and sliced his opponents head off. Within 5 minutes the fight was over, and Edmund turned around and seeing Emma waver, ran over and caught her before she collapsed.

"I-im fine, just a little...shocked."

"I know, it's always hard the first time, just rest for a few minutes, you're safe now." She half smiled, leaned against his side and closed her eyes. Edmund looked down, and cleared the hair from her face, and noticed her ears were oddly shaped, but thought nothing of it.

"Do I look male?" The question started him.

"Uhh what do you mean?"

"Well, those men thought I was a guy for a good 10 minutes, do I really look like one? She sat up and looked at him.

Edmund opened his mouth, but wasn't sure how to answer. Even when he was King he had managed to avoid all the females in the court and any one that was "interested" in him, he had left the women and dating to Peter. He had never had any interest in it. All those women were just pretty, but flinched if they even thought they saw blood, and were a bore to talk to. "I already told you, you don't look bad." He said this hoping it would work, because honestly he really did not know what to say.

She looked down. "Thats a yes, I know it is. You don't have to skate around it, I'm used to people calling me ugly. My aunts call me it constantly, and everyone makes fun of what they make me wear. What you've seen me in was an improvement based on what I usually have to wear." She stood up, and Edmund thought it looked like she was going to cry, but was holding it in. He realized how different she was from any girl he had met before, he sensed that she was embarrassed. "Um, I'm going to go find where they picketed the horses, we should get back to camp soon."

She started to walk off rather fast, and Edmund scrambled up, almost fell back over, and grabbed her elbow. "Emma, what, what I meant to say, well, what I think is..." She turned and looked at him, "You don't look like a guy?" She noticed that he said it kind of a questioning way, cautious, like he was worried he was going to upset her or something.

"Thanks." She said quietly, and then turned and walked towards the area where they heard whinnying. _Lions Mane, she is confusing...ugh. Women. This is why I leave Peter to deal with socializing._ With a sigh he followed her.

There was one horse tied up, from the looks of it the others had gotten loose because of a post that had not been properly put into the ground. Emma appeared to be thinking about something so Edmund walked over and made a makeshift rein with the halter and rope.

_Why would I ask him that, good lord am I really that idiotic? There goes one of the only people I could consider a friend. He probably thinks I'm a mess or something and what do I_-"Emma?" Her self lecturing was cut off, and she turned to see Edmund sitting on the horse holding out his hand. "We should probably get going, I still have to figure out where we should go."

She nodded, and right before she was going to get on an arrow grazed her arm, and she saw another group of bandits running towards them.

"Emma, what are you, a magnet for them?" Edmund asked as she swung up in front of him as he got the horse to canter.

"I don't know, but don't let me fall"

"Fall? Emma, you are an amazing rider and I don't see how-" and before he could finish his sentence she had somehow swung around so they were facing each other, and then she drew her bow and leaning around Edmund. She then began shooting at the people chasing her, but it was dark, and she kept getting jostled. Then, Edmund made a sharp turn, and seeing she was about to fall he wrapped one arm around her and held the reins with another.

Emma felt his arm wrap around her and felt a light blush on her cheeks, and Edmund felt the same effect. Then, the horse abruptly stopped, and they both fell.

"Wha..." Emma groaned as she pushed herself up, and saw the problem. In front of them was a small cliff, and below it there was a pool of water. And then... "Emma.." and she turned around and saw they were surrounded. She looked up at Edmund, and understood what he wanted her to do. She closed her eyes and whispered, "I trust you". And with that Edmund grabbed her hand, and led her off the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Emma's Advisor

Emma floated underwater, watching the bubbles drift towards the surface through half-open eyes. Her body was numb, the drop to the pool had been no short distance, and the impact had hurt, she had felt Edmund trying not to lose her hand, but the force of the waterfall into the pool and the force of the impact had torn their hands apart, and for some reason she felt no inclination to go to the surface. Then, something appeared over her, and an arm wrapped around her and pulled her up.

Coughing, she was pulled over to a nook that was behind the waterfall and Edmund pulled her onto the rock. "Emma, you scared me, I came up and you were no where, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Edmund." She turned and saw him looking at her intently, as though she didn't believe him. She didn't understand him at all. She knew he was a king, and this was the second time he had saved her. There was something about him that was mysterious, and she sensed that he had done something in his past that he was not proud of, but he was noble, and she realized that she was glad that he was the one that she was stuck with, but she didn't know how far that feeling went.

Edmund stood up and turned around, leaving her to her thoughts. He may not have a lot of tact, but he did know when people needed time to their thoughts. He noticed that they were in a hidden cave, the waterfall blocked the entrance and the pool emptied into a small stream, but really, this pool was almost inaccessible. He knew that those people wouldn't try to come down here, it was too risky and they would believe they were dead. He glanced at Emma, and felt relief. He had been worried when she didn't surface, worried in a way that surprised him, it was a kind of panic he usually only felt when Lucy was in danger, or any of his other siblings, and yet he had felt feelings like those over this strange, unknown queen.

"_Not Loyal, but Shinning." _He heard Aslan's voice in his head. "_You will see, the prophecy was wrong, even those who cannot forget have forgotten her. She is not the Loyal Queen, but the Shinning Queen. She will remember soon." _

_Wait_ Edmund thought _Who is the Shinning Queen? Do I have the wrong girl?_

_ "No, She is the Queen you need, but the writer of the prophecy forgot, she is loyal, yes, but her title is not that of loyalty, but of Shine. She was Queen Emma the Shinning. And she will need you before the end" _ And with that, Edmund felt Aslan's presence leave. He did see, a light in a staircase he had noticed before.

_The Shinning does make sense, She shone when I first saw her, and-_ he ended his thoughts. "Don't go there Ed" he mumbled to himself, and heard someone clear their throat behind him.

"Edmund? Where are we going to go?" her voice was quiet, and had something else in it he couldn't make clear.

"Back to camp, there's a staircase here, we will have to see where it leads"

He lead, and they walked up the staircase. It was dark, but Edmund thought that the sun should be rising soon, because there was a faint light coming through cracks in the roof. The staircase was winding, and after about 10 minutes of climbing they came into a room that had rays of light coming through windows. Edmund did not recognize the room, well it was more like a cave. He walked towards the entrance and saw that the cave's entrance was concealed by the hills and the land, but it was big enough for a dragon to fit though. He turned, and saw Emma standing, frozen, with a look on her face that was indescribable.

He walked towards her, and for some reason knew that she had been here before. And, for the first time ever, he knew exactly what to say, maybe Aslan was guiding him, but he was not at a loss of words.

"Emma," She looked up at him."The prophecy was wrong, Emma, well not wrong, but mistaken. Whoever kicked you out of Narnia really wanted you to be forgotten. Whoever wrote the prophecy, a person or being that never, never forgets anything, forgot you. You aren't the Loyal Queen, the prophecy wasn't supposed to say the Loyal Queen. It was supposed to say your true name. You were, you still are, Queen Emma the Shinning. And I think it fits you perfectly. And anyone who is called The Shinning has to be beautiful" She looked at him, and he suddenly found himself almost falling over from her throwing her arms around him. He hugged her back lightly, once again completely thrown off and slightly wishing he had kept his mouth shut.

"I remember. I don't remember everything, but I remember sitting on a throne. I remember drinking a cup of wine at a celebration, and I remember everything going black. I remember who was my advisor, and I remember how I thought I could trust her. I thought she was there to help me, until she started suggesting horrific things, things that I would never do. She wanted ice, she wanted me to have a heart of ice, to be feared, and she wanted me to let her become more a part of ruling. When I refused, she got upset, and the next day is when I drank that glass of wine, I think she meant to kill me, but when she realized that all it had done was wipe my memory she must have sent me back to my aunts. Only I still don't remember anything before those two days. I don't know how long or how well I ruled or anything. But I remember the name of my advisor." She pulled out of his nearly non-existent embrace and looked at him. "It was Jadis. My advisor was the White Witch."

He stared at her "What about this place? I know you remember something, anything Emma, you need to remember your past."

She took a deep breath and looked around. "Yeah...this was where my closest friend lived...His name was Onyx. I don't know what he wa-wait." She closed her eyes. "He was my dragon. He was black, that must be what is on my sword in place of a jewel, his scale."

Edmund's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened. She had tamed and ridden a _dragon_ in his time, dragons were almost extinct, the Witch was rumored to have killed them all off. _She is...incredible._ He thought "You were friends, with a dragon? Emma thats, I mean its, I can't believe, your amazing..." His voice trailed off as she looked down and blushed. He walked back to the opening and looked up and saw more stairs. He climbed them, soon followed by Emma, and standing on top of the cave looked around and saw the camp. They were only about a day's journey from it, and he knew they had to get back. He understood why Emma and himself were chosen to end the Witch once and for all. They had both trusted her at one point, and both had almost been killed.

"Emma, the Witch almost killed me too." He sat down, and so did she, never taking her eyes off his face. He then told her his story. He told her about how he betrayed his siblings, how he almost died, and how much regret he felt. He was haunted, and would be until the Witch was finished for good. He looked up once he had finished his story, and she was looking at him with a look that was mixed with pity, admiration, and...was that tenderness? He looked away. "Come on, lets get walking."

She stood up, she sensed that he didn't want to discuss it anymore. "Ok."


End file.
